


Marked

by resonae



Series: Sexual Tension [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bloodplay (very little and barely mentioned), M/M, Mild Kink, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin doesn't like the way Jeremy's shoulder is marked with someone else's bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> This series starts to get a teeny bit dark, where Colin's obsession and Jeremy's willingness starts to take a not-so-healthy turn, but it's only mentions of it in this fic and not fully explored. There are mentions of other kinky things people may not be comfortable with, so be careful, but it's only in one paragraph.

“I don’t like this.” Colin says one day as he slowly strips Jeremy. It’s not one of those days where Colin is looking for violent, dominant sex, and Jeremy is honestly thankful for it. Not that Jeremy minds the hard sex – in fact, he won’t ever admit it out loud, but he enjoys it. He still can’t believe he enjoys being tied up and being on the receiving end of brutal sex, but he’s now eager for it every time he comes home and finds Colin on his couch. Or when Colin shows up wherever he is to pick him up so they can go to Colin’s house.

 

He’s a little disappointed Colin doesn’t tie him up today, but he’s never going to refuse gentle sex. At the very least, it’s nice on his back, and he has work tomorrow. “What?” He asks, letting Colin nibble at his neck.

 

“This bite scar.” Colin responds, his hands rubbing Jeremy’s sides.

 

Jeremy rolls his eyes. “You can barely see that thing.”

 

Colin doesn’t respond. Instead, he worries at the mark with his teeth, his tongue flicking out occasionally to lick at the little grooves of teeth indentations on his shoulder. “Can I bite over it?”

 

Jeremy nods and tilts his head sideways. “Rather have your teeth marks than some crazy chick’s.”

 

Colin laps at the offered skin but doesn’t bite. “Later.” Colin promises. “I’ll do it when I’m fucking you. I just wanted to ask now, when you were still coherent.”  That’s a promise that Jeremy won’t be coherent later, and it sends shivers down Jeremy’s spine. Colin chuckles and nibbles and bites and sucks on his neck. Everything he wanted to do but couldn’t while Jeremy was promoting Bourne Legacy, he’s doing now. Marking territory, Jeremy’s mind supplies, and he drops his head onto the crook of Colin’s neck so he can rest his forehead while Colin nips and marks his shoulder. “You like it.”

 

“Mm?”

 

“The sex. Me marking you like this. Being owned. By me.” Colin’s voice rolls out against his skin, soaked with Colin’s saliva. “I love it.” Colin whispers. “You just trusting me to push the line and test your boundaries but never pass it. I love having you here, at my mercy, to do whatever I want, and it feels so fucking good because you’re a strong guy, you know? You could give me a pretty good fight over what I want to do, and this could have ended in fists and black eyes and maybe even broken noses, but since the first day you _trusted_ me to do this to you.”

 

Jeremy sighs. “Yeah.” He breathes. “Because I trust you.” He feels the chuckle rumble through Colin’s strong body. “I notice how you didn’t say I would win against you in a fight.”

 

“Because you wouldn’t.” Colin says, matter-of-factly. “I’m younger, bigger, stronger. If you _did_ fight me on this, you’d lose. Not that I’d force you to do it if you ever fought me that hard.” He tips Jeremy back and coaxes his boxers down to his ankles. For once, Colin is fully undressed, which is rare when they’re having sex. Usually Colin’s the fully dressed, fully composed one and Jeremy’s the naked, blubbering mess. But today is different.

 

Jeremy has long ago associated Colin with rough sex, but lately (after they started to formally date), Colin has introduced him to what Jeremy’s even less used to – slow, gentle sex. It’s not the sex Jeremy’s used to. He’s used to powerful (though not rough), passionate, fast rounds, but Colin likes taking it easy unless he’s fucking Jeremy so hard he almost bleeds.

 

Colin presses himself over Jeremy’s body, pressing every inch of their skin together. Their cocks press against each other, both as hard as rocks, but Colin doesn’t move – he keeps his hips completely still and covers Jeremy’s lips with his own, and Jeremy just wraps his arms around Colin’s shoulders and accepts it, opens his mouth so Colin can slide his tongue inside.

 

It doesn’t matter if the sex is rough, or if it’s this gentle. Colin still controls everything. Colin nibbles and licks at his throat again, one hand playing idly with one of Jeremy’s nipples. Colin has been licking and biting and pinching them so hard that he can’t wear shirts without bandaids covering them or the highly sensitized flesh hurts, but Jeremy doesn’t even care because now that they’re so sensitive, just one pinch has his hips tossing off the bed. Colin chuckles onto his neck. “You’re so good.” Colin whispers. “I think if we do this for long enough, one day I could make you come just by this.”

 

“Fuck you.” Jeremy says. But they’re both grinning, and given the chance Jeremy thinks Colin will actually succeed, and he’ll probably let him. “Colin.” He sighs, when Colin takes a hardened nub into his teeth and rolls his teeth around it. Colin doesn’t bite down as he normally would, and he’s more tongue than teeth as he makes his way downward. “Colin.”

 

Colin smiles up at him, placing butterfly kisses to his navel. “You have no idea what that does to me.” Colin whispers, licking a long stripe from beneath his navel, swirling his tongue around the flat stomach and coming up to nibble at Jeremy’s chin. “You sighing my name like that. It tells me _everything_.”

 

Jeremy nudges Colin’s head up a little so he can kiss Colin, because on days like this he’s allowed to initiate a little. Colin responds to his kiss and nudges him to his side. “Comfortable?” Jeremy nods and buries his face in the pillow as Colin settles behind him. He’s lubed, already, because Jeremy’s learned to clean himself and lube up after every visit to the bathroom for his own sake. But it’s not just that this time; it’s from already going a round before dinner (a dinner he sat through naked with Colin’s semen pooling from inside him), and Colin slips easily inside with a groan.

 

Jeremy clutches at the sheets below him, but he’s now used to this sensation of being filled completely. But being used to it doesn’t mean it still burns a little, even with the lubrication and previous rounds, and Colin licks the shell of his ear. Jeremy pushes back, even though it still burns a little, and Colin rotates his hips slowly, lapping at Jeremy’s ear. Jeremy turns his head back and Colin smiles at him, kissing his cheek innocently. It’s almost like they’re just snuggling. “Does it feel good for you?” Jeremy wonders.

 

Colin stops moving for a second, and Jeremy frowns, wondering if he’s done something wrong. He grinds backward and Colin stops him, laughing. His mouth is back on Jeremy’s ear, around the little gold stud he wears just for Colin. “First time you’ve asked me that.” Colin whispers, pivoting his hips forward and making Jeremy groan. “I wish you could feel this. How amazing you feel, inside.” His hands grip Jeremy’s thigh and pushes it up a little so he can plunge in deeper. “It’s so hot and tight in here.” Colin whispers. “I don’t know how you’re like this, even when we fuck so often.” Colin pushes in halfway, his cock pressing solidly against Jeremy’s prostate and making Jeremy pant and writhe. “Later, I’m going to watch you finger yourself.”

 

Jeremy nods. He’s never put anything inside himself, though now that he thinks about it – not that he can really form coherent thoughts with Colin pushed up against his prostate like that – he wonders why he hasn’t. Colin takes mercy on him and pushes inside completely, hilting and taking Jeremy’s cock in his hand to stroke lazily up and down.

 

“Tell me how it feels.” Colin whispers, rotating his hips but neither pulling out nor pushing in. “Tell me how it feels to have my cock inside you.”

 

“Weird.” The first word out of his lips makes Colin laugh. “It feels good.” Jeremy breathes out in a sigh when Colin pulls out just a little and pushes back in slowly and keeps moving as he talks. “Feels so full, and you feel hot inside me. Like someone’s shoving a branding iron inside, except it doesn’t hurt just…”

 

“Feels good.” Colin breathes, biting down hard on Jeremy’s ear and rotating his tongue around the tiny stud there. He punctuates his words by snapping his hips back and then pushing back inside painfully slowly.

 

Jeremy’s body shudders as it’s filled again. “Yes.” The word comes out in a satisfied hiss and he pushes back as Colin pushes forward, pulls forward as Colin pulls out. They fall into the rhythmic pace easily even on their sides, slow and easy as Colin matches the speed on Jeremy’s cock.

 

“I want to fist you, one day.” Colin whispers, pace never faltering. “I want to see you stretched out around my hand, and I want to film all of it. Would you let me do it?” Nod. “I wanna try other things, too.” Colin whispers, hugging Jeremy tight around the waist. “I wasn’t like this, you know, Renner. You don’t know what it does to me, you just trusting me to do all this to you. It drives me insane with _want_.” He bites down, hard, onto Jeremy’s shoulder.

 

Jeremy cries out when he feels the skin break, but Colin doesn’t stop biting down. It takes a bit of time before Colin’s sucking on the wound, lapping up the blood. “I want to do so many things. I’d like to tie you up one day, leave you strapped to a fucking machine and see what you’re like at the end of the day. I want to fill your ass with four quarts of water and glycerin and plug you up with ginger, and see how long you can hold yourself.” Jeremy shivers at Colin’s words, with every thrust he punctuates them with. “I want to burn my name into your skin. You’d let me do it, wouldn’t you?”

 

“Colin.”  
  


“Jeremy.” Colin answers in a sigh, thrusting in again. “Wouldn’t you, Jeremy? You’d let me take a branding iron and carve my name into you. God, if I wanted, you’d let me tie you to the bed and fuck you until both of us die. You’d let me do that, Jeremy.”

 

Jeremy doesn’t respond. He can’t, not with Colin overwhelming him, building up speed in his thrusts and pushing onto his prostate every time. He comes with a cry and feels Colin coming inside him with a shudder. “Colin.” He whispers again. He twists his body around and Colin lets his wilting erection fall out of Jeremy. When Jeremy faces Colin, he looks into dark eyes and he suddenly knows. “Yeah.” He whispers, pushing his body against Colin’s. “Yeah, I would.”


End file.
